


Lost in Translation

by spicytofuuuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Solo Session, Ben is a mess, Ben is struggling hard, Ben's POV in Chapter Two, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Rey is a mess, Rey's POV in Chapter One, Reylo - Freeform, Single Brain Cell Sharing, They're both thirsty, Trapped In Elevator, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, idiots to lovers, they're both horny, using spit as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu
Summary: “...for the record, I never said I didn’t speak English. You just assumed.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 182
Kudos: 804





	1. Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest) for beta-ing and making me a sexxxxxxy moodboard!

****

**Rey**

ROOOOOOSEEEEEEEEE

HNNNGGGHHHH AASDIGFEWJPDAD

**Rose**

What’s up bebe?

**Rey**

Hot new neighbour alert!!!!!!!!

**Rose**

WHAT?

The one that’s moving into Snoke’s old apartment?

**Rey**

YEP!

I can’t thank that old fuck enough for moving out and letting Adonis move in.

**Rose**

Pictures?

**Rey**

Hold on, he’s carrying some boxes inside

I’ll take a stealth pic!!!

[Image sent]

**Rose**

HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE

That’s a hunk right there!

Tap dat ass girl!

**Rey**

DEM BICEPS STRAINING HARD

CARRY ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR BOXES

I kinda wanna lick the sweat off his neck

**Rose**

...you need to get laid.

  
  


***

  
  


**Rey**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Hot new neighbour doesn’t speak English

**Rose**

How’d you figure that out?

**Rey**

Everytime I walk past him in the hallway this week, I’d make small talk

“Hey how’s it going” or whatever

You know—trying to initiate some contact

Even offered him a slice of pizza this one time

He just looks at me like ??? so yeah

**Rose**

Maybe he’s just not much for words?

**Rey**

But then I hear him talk to the landlady Maz in Russian

And he’s quite talkative

So yeah. No English.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Rose**

Maybe you should learn how to say “Can you fuck me?” in Russian...

  
  


*******

  
  


“Shit, shit, shit.” Rey held her phone in between her neck and her shoulder, “Hold on, Rose.”

She hurriedly locked her apartment and sprinted down the hallway when she saw the elevator opening and then closing.

“HOLD THE DOOR!” She yelled out.

An arm stuck out, holding it open for her.

“Oh thank fuck.”

She slid inside the elevator and laid eyes on the person who had held it open for her. It was none other than the Russian dude. He must have heard her running.

“Spasibo!” she said in between pants. She at least knew how to say thank you in Russian. 

He gave her a quiet nod and went back to texting on his phone.

_“You’re gonna be late again, huh?”_ She heard Rose’s voice chime.

“Shut up. I won’t. But you won’t believe who’s on the elevator with me.”

_“Who?”_

“Hot new neighbour guy!” Rey said in a half-whisper. The man didn’t once look at her, clearly not understanding anything she was saying.

_“Oh damn, son. What’s he look like today?”_

“Fucking hot, I tell you. He’s wearing a damn suit and he’s got this shirt on… Rose, I swear to God the buttons are about to pop. Having a chest so wide should be illegal.”

Right then she felt a jolt and the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

“For fuck’s sake, let me call you right back.”

She looked at the man, who had no discernible expression. She walked over to the control panel in front of him, and pressed the emergency button.

A faint sound came through the crackling intercom, “Hello?”

“Hey Maz, it’s Rey Johnson from 17B. Me and the guy from 17A are both stuck in the elevator.”

“Ben Solo?” Maz asked. Rey looked at the man, and he just gave her a nod.

“Yes. Can you please get us out?”

“I call maintenance people, but might take long,” her landlady said in a thick Russian accent, and then proceeded to say some Russian words to the man.

“Sorry to interrupt, Maz, but how long?” 

“Eh...one...two hours?”

_Fuck._

Not only was she stuck in the elevator, she was stuck in the elevator with the hot new neighbour guy—Ben Solo.

“What a shitty situation, huh?” Rey muttered. She wasn’t expecting any response from him.

He sighed and kept tapping away at his phone, brows furrowed.

Rey figured she should call Rose to let her know what was going on.

“Rose, I’ll be late.”

_"What’s your excuse this time?”_

“The elevator broke down, you bitch.”

She set her call on speakerphone as she took her coat off. It was getting rather warm in the enclosed space.

_“Wait, are you telling me you are stuck in the elevator with hot new neighbour guy?”_

“Yepppp!” Rey popped her p and glanced at Ben. He was still concentrating hard on his phone, clearly not paying any attention to her conversation.

_“I mean...it’s not that bad of a situation, right?”_

“God—the only bad thing about this situation is that we can’t have steamy elevator sex because I can’t ask for it.”

_“You’re one thirsty slut.”_

“Rose, he’s so hot,” she whined, “I really want to stick my tongue down his throat and beg him to fuck me six ways to Sunday.”

_“I’m pretty sure that’s considered sexual harassment, and I’d rather not have my best friend in prison.”_

“I guess it’s a good thing he doesn’t speak English. I can say all these things and it’s all hypothetical.”

Ben was still typing hard on his phone, his large fingers gripping the phone tightly.

“Did I tell you he’s got large fingers?”

_“Girl, you really do need to get laid.”_

“His hand is like...twice the size of mine. I’m watching him type on his phone right now and he makes it look so _tiny_.”

She crossed her arms tightly around her chest, hiding her nipples that were now undoubtedly pointed in arousal. She could feel herself getting wetter with each passing second at the thought of his large fingers caressing her body. Or maybe his mouth on her? 

Every time he spoke Russian she definitely felt excited. She was certain that it wasn't the language that enticed her, but it was the fact that those words were coming out of Ben’s plush lips. She definitely did not feel the same hearing Putin speak Russian.

_“Hello? Are you still there?”_

“Uh, yeah. I’m still here.” She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, “Nothing would ever happen anyway. Clearly we don’t even speak the same language. He’d never know about my silly crush. This is just going to be one for the spank bank.”

_“Should have really Googled the translation for ‘can you fuck me’ earlier, huh?”_

“HAH!” She glanced at Ben, who was now smirking at his phone. Rey didn’t think much of it, he’s probably reading some funny Russian memes or something.

_“Anyway, I gotta start working now. Keep me updated, though!”_

“Fine. Bye!”

Rey disconnected the phone call. She sighed at her luck. Of course this would happen to her.

“Trahni menya,” Ben broke his silence.

Rey looked at him quizzically, “Excuse me?”

“Fuck me—in Russian.”

  
  


***

  
  


She felt the wave of embarrassment coursing through her veins, making her face warm and red like a tomato.

He spoke perfect English.

“Wha—, hold on. What the—? You speak English?! I thought you were Russian?”

“I teach Russian Literature at Chandrila University. And for the record, I never said I didn’t speak English. You just assumed.”

“But you never respond to me whenever I talk to you in the hallway...”

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh, “I’ve had a lot on my mind, with the move and all. I got quite distracted with my own mental notes. I would have responded, but you never gave me the chance. By the time I was ready to say something, you’d already run off, Rey.”

“Wait—how do you know my name?”

“I might have asked Maz about the cute British girl who keeps bolting from me.” Ben grinned, “And now I hear she has a thing for me…?”

“Bloody hell,” Rey face-palmed, cringing in humiliation. He had heard every single word she’d said. “I’m so, so, sorry. That was wildly inappropriate.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m not.”

He took one long stride and stood right in front of her.

“So tell me, Rey...” he closed the gap between their bodies, his hands caging her in as her back pressed into the wall. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “...do you think of me a lot?”

Rey’s lips pressed together hard, before sheepishly mumbling, “Yeah.”

“Ah, you do…”

_Oh dear god,_ she felt hot all over, her body ached to be touched. She needed to feel his big hands on her body.

“ _Ben_ ,” she whimpered.

“What do you want, Rey?”

“Ugh, don’t act daft. _Please._ ”

Ben smiled as he hummed, he brought his face an inch away from hers.

Rey tilted her head up, her heartbeat drumming in her ears. His whiskey brown eyes stared deep into hers.

She could hardly believe this was actually happening.

The moment he closed the distance between them and their lips touched, Rey felt like her body was lit on fire.

His mouth was just as plush and soft as she had imagined. Ben kissed her slowly—passionately, nipping at her bottom lip before darting his tongue into her waiting mouth.

She kissed him back with equal fervor, her hands coming up and running through his soft waves, tugging him down closer. Taking _more._

When their lips finally parted, Rey was lightheaded, dizzy with realization of what she was doing—what _they_ were about to do.

She gasped as Ben peppered kisses on her jaw and down the column of her neck, while his fingers slowly worked at unbuttoning her blouse.

His pupils were blown wide and he let out a soft groan at the sight of her black lace bralette. She quietly thanked the deities that she had the sense to wear good underwear today.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he muttered while reaching his hand under the band of the bralette to palm her breast.

“Mm…can’t...die...yet…” Rey moaned when his fingers gave a soft tug at her hardened nipple, “You ought to fuck me first.”

He chuckled against her cheek, “That’s the plan, sweetheart.”

He untucked her blouse from her pencil skirt and gently peeled it off her body.

Rey pulled off her bralette, quickly tossing it down by a corner of the elevator. And when her eyes found his again, she noticed that Ben’s were staring directly at her now bare chest. 

“ _Fuck,_ Rey. So perfect.”

She had to get him back on task. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Ben.”

Ben quickly shrugged off his blazer and undid his tie. Rey reached for his shirt, her fingers working nimbly to unbutton it.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, she could feel his cock straining in his pants, could feel the length of him pressing into her abdomen. 

He hiked up her skirt, and ran his fingers over the soaked center of her matching lace panties.

“Look who’s all nice and wet for me, hmm?”

He pushed her underwear aside and parted her slick folds with two thick fingers.

“How much do you want this, Rey? Tell me how much you want this…”

Rey nodded in desperation, begging, “Please, _please_ , put your fingers in me.”

His shit-eating grin grew wide, “All you gotta do is _ask_.”

He slid his fingers up and down her slit while nipping her earlobe, she could feel his breath, warm against her, when he slowly pushed them in.

Rey moaned at the feeling of them filling her up, arching into his touch. His fingers were easily twice as thick as hers, and she loved the perfect stretch of them inside her.

His thumb drew soft circles on her clit, while he thrust them in and out. 

Rey gripped his shoulders tight, nails digging into skin, undoubtedly leaving half-moon marks all over his back.

“Think you can be a good girl and take a third finger?”

“Ye—”, Rey hadn’t even finished her answer, before Ben slipped in another finger.

“Gotta stretch you out if you want to take my cock, sweetheart.”

Rey was in ecstasy. She could feel her orgasm building as Ben’s fingers curled to touch the tender part inside that her fingers alone could never quite get.

“Oh, _god,_ Ben. Don’t stop.”

She writhed as her orgasm finally washed over her, chanting Ben’s name and a string of _fucks_ as she slowly came down.

Ben brought his wet fingers to his lips and sucked her juices off while gazing at her in awe, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Rey smirked. She was grateful for his praise, and incredibly turned on by the sight of this perfect man enjoying the taste of her. 

She reached forward to unbuckle his belt, and she couldn’t help but smile at the way Ben’s mouth gaped at the sight.

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling down both his boxers and dress pants in one swift motion.

His cock sprung free, hard and thick, the tip dripping with pre-cum.

It made her feel good—powerful—knowing that _she_ did that to him.

She slowly knelt down on the floor, grabbing his cock in her hand. It was so hard and thick she couldn’t wrap her fingers fully around it, she gave it a slow stroke.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he panted, head tipping back. 

Rey gazed up at him and licked her lips, “Mmm...do you _want_ anything Ben?”

“I want...your mouth...on my cock…” he choked out.

“You said it yourself. All you gotta do is _ask_.”

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, as her hand moved up and down his shaft.

“Oh god, oh god…”

“Just Rey is fine,” she hummed around his tip before taking his cock deep into her mouth.

His head thrown back, his hand found its way to the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair. His moans echoed off the walls of the elevator and sweat dripped off his face.

Her cunt clenched, aroused by the sight and sound of his pleasure. She hollowed out her cheeks to suck him harder and _deeper_.

His hand suddenly tensed in her hair and he tugged her off, “Sweetheart, I need you to stop. I don’t want to come in your mouth. Not now. I need to fuck you.”

She grinned as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the salty taste of his cock still on her tongue. Ben helped her off her knees to standing and pulled her into him for a kiss, chasing his own taste on her tongue.

“I’ve got a condom in my wallet,” he whispered into her ear.

Rey shook her head, “I’m on birth control, and I’m clean. If you’re cle—”

He interrupted her, “I’m clean, too. I can show you my test results, and you know where I live — you can hunt me down—”

She cut off his rambling with a kiss. “I want to feel you. All of you.”

“Fuck, you sure?”

“Just fuck me before I change my mind.” She pulled down her panties, threw it into the pile.

His hands came under her thighs, lifting her up, his body pinning her against the cold metal wall as if she weighed nothing at all.

She tightened her thighs around his body as he grabbed his shaft and lined it up with her entrance. He pressed into her slowly, stretching her cunt in the best way possible.

Rey spread her legs as far apart as she could, instantly regretting not taking off her skirt entirely earlier.

Her cunt took his cock inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her. Her eyes rolled back in delight as he slowly started to thrust.

She noticed their reflection in the metal wall across from her.

It was blurry, but she could make out the silhouette of his muscled back. She ran her fingers from his shoulders down his ass, and felt it clench with every single thrust. She grabbed it and pulled him closer, burying his cock deeper inside her.

He set a steady pace, thrusting into her harder and faster, moaning her name into their kisses.

Rey was practically sobbing and begging, “Oh god, Ben. Please don’t stop. Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Ben snaked his hand in between their bodies and thumbed at her clit, adding to the pleasure and bringing her even closer to orgasm.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come for me, come for me. _Please._ ”

She only needed a few more thrusts and when she finally came, she screamed out his name, her body spasming in euphoria.

It wasn’t long until Ben’s movements became erratic—he was close too.

Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock in the aftershocks of her orgasm and at the sensation of it, he let out a loud guttural moan and emptied into her.

His mouth found hers again and he kissed her as they both blissfully came down from their high.

Ben slipped out of her gently, and a part of her already missed his presence inside her body.

He slowly bent down to pick up his clothes and passed her clothes to her. They each dressed as an awkward silence loomed.

“Uhm…”

“Uhm…”

“Sorry, you go first.” Rey offered.

“That...was....” Ben’s hands gestured a mind explosion, as he leaned against the wall.

Rey smiled as she tried to smooth out her rumpled blouse. 

He held his hand out. 

Even though she was taken aback by the gesture, Rey took his hand. He pulled her into an embrace.

“Was that everything you thought it was going to be?”

“Meh…” Rey shrugged, teasing him.

He squeezed her tight and bit into her shoulder playfully.

“I’m kidding! It was even better.” She brushed a loose strand of hair back behind his ear and tiptoed to kiss his lips. 

Their moment was interrupted by the sudden movement of the elevator.

  
  


***

  
  


“I have to head to work, class starts in half an hour and I’m afraid I’ll already be late,” Ben said as they stepped off of the elevator.

Rey nodded.

“Oh, wait!” Ben exclaimed, as he reached down to grab a piece of paper from his briefcase and patted down his jacket pocket, fishing out a pen.

He quickly scribbled a note and handed it to her with a cheeky smile.

“It’s in...Russian…?” Rey tilted her head, perplexed.

“You’ll figure it out,” he said, as he planted a kiss on her cheek and ran out the building.

Rey stood there in confusion for a couple of seconds until Maz came out from her office and broke the silence.

“Oh you got out!” the Russian lady exclaimed. Rey just nodded absent-mindedly, still staring at Ben’s note.

“Maz, can you tell me what this says?” Rey asked as she handed Maz the piece of paper.

Maz adjusted her thick coke-bottle glasses and squinted her eyes, trying to make out the handwriting.

“Oh, someone asked you on a date. Tonight.”

Rey grinned in satisfaction. She would make sure she could ask the question later tonight. What was it again? Ah yes— _trahni menya_.


	2. Missed Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little does she know, he thinks about her too.
> 
> AKA Ben's POV to "Lost in Translation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing but also everything simultaneously.
> 
> ALSO! If you haven't read or have forgotten about the first chapter, please read [Rey's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827741/chapters/57255391) first.  
> Missed Connection is purely written out of Ben's need to explain himself, and I could not resist Solo sessions. So... That's that.

**Ben**

Are you guys still coming or not?

**Hux**

Poe wants to know if he should bring his lifting belt?

**Ben**

You know I was expecting you guys to be here two hours ago, right?

**Hux**

Poe insists that he has to be dressed properly to help you move.

**Ben**

Bullshit. You guys forgot until I texted you just now, right?

**Hux**

We’ll be there in 15 minutes. Send me the address again.

**Ben**

You both suck.

**Hux**

I mean— that’s kinda why we’re late.

***

Ben huffed and wiped off the sweat beading on his forehead. Poe and Hux were supposed to come help him two hours ago, and instead Ben had moved most of his stuff all by himself.

He found this nice apartment complex not far from the university where he taught for a very reasonable rent. The complex was in high demand and had a long wait list. Luckily, the owner of the building was an old family friend, so he was able to bypass the wait and move in immediately when a unit became available.

He decided to move in one more box before taking a break when he caught a glimpse of a person out of the corner of his eye. A woman with shoulder length hair and an oversized hoodie, with a sweet scent that seemed to linger in the air. She ran off before Ben could really make out her face. He didn’t really think much of it before his friends finally appeared.

“Well, it’s very nice of you guys to  _ finally _ show up.”

“We’re so sorry! We brought beer though. But I fully expect you to buy us pizza.” Poe patted his back.

Ben rolled his eyes and huffed, “I can’t keep standing here and talking while carrying this box of textbooks. Make yourselves useful, grab some boxes, and let’s get a move on.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Hux mock-saluted as he bent over and tried to lift another box of books, before he decided to carry the clear plastic bag filled with pillows instead.

***

“Ben Solo!” Maz’s voice boomed across the apartment lobby.

“Добрый день (Good afternoon), Maz!”

“Вам комфортно в новой квартире (Is the new place comfortable for you)?” She approached him, one hand carrying a piping hot cup of tea while the other carried a container of what he made out as  _ medovik _ , Russian honey cake.

“всё хорошо (I am doing well)! The apartment smells a little bit like...moth balls. But I finally aired it out.”

“Yes, that Snoke. He smells like moth balls.” Maz nodded in agreement. “Good you like. Here, take some cake.” She shoved the container onto him. “And say hello to your mother for me.”

“I will! Спасибо (Thanks)!” He chirped in excitement. Russian honey cake was his favorite and he was ready to inhale the whole thing.

He rode the elevator upstairs to the 17th floor. Throughout the ride he made a mental checklist of everything else he needed to purchase at Target later.

_ Light bulbs, maybe a new lamp shade, replacement batteries for the car key fob. Shit— when did mom say she was going to come visit again? _

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He fumbled to fish out his keys from his briefcase, placing the container of cake in-between his arms. It proved to be a difficult task.

_ Was it this week? For fuck’s sake— I don’t even have a mattress for the guest room. Guess that’s another item—  _

“Hey there! You must be my new neighbor!”

_ —and then the bed sheets and the duvet and maybe a night stand? She probably won’t let me hear the end of it and she’ll drag me to the store if I don’t already have it, so let’s avoid that, shall we? _

By the end of his train of thought, he realized someone was talking to him. He turned around, but before he could form any words, the woman had already turned around and the door to the apartment across from him slammed shut.

_ Great. Way to make friends with your neighbor. By ignoring them. _

***

“What do you want, Poe?”

_ “Well good morning to you too.” _

“It’s Saturday at…” Ben winced at his bedside table clock “...9 AM”

_ “I was wondering if you’d like to join Huxxy and I for brunch in an hour? At Cantina?” _

“I don’t get what’s with millennials and this brunch trend.”

_ “Ben, might I remind you that you are actually a millennial, too? You are 34 and not 84. Stop waving your cane in the air to complain about anything and everything and come for brunch.” _

Ben groaned into his pillow.

_ “And I’ll pay. Consider it an apology for me running my big mouth last week when your mom came to visit.” _

“You just had to tell her I spend my weekend nights at home. She’s now constantly in my business.”

_ “But you do… You watch The Office reruns like a million times. And didn’t you just finish another 1000-piece puzzle last night?” _

“So? That’s not the point, Poe. Now she wants me to set me up with people.”

_ “That’s why I said brunch this morning is on me.” _

“Fine.”

Ben swung his legs off the bed and stretched a little, stifling a tired yawn as he finally got up to fix himself a pot of coffee before hitting the shower.

Before a drop of coffee could touch his lips he heard loud, off-key singing filter in from the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to peak through the peephole.

It was his neighbor. She was wearing headphones and belting out  _ “It’s just another heartbreak cholera.” _ Ben was certain that whatever song she was singing did not actually have the word  _ cholera _ in it.

His eye was fixed on her as she stretched her toned arms and twisted her perfectly shaped hips in the hallway. It looked like she was getting ready to go on a run. She wore only skin-tight black leggings and a bright, neon yellow sports bra, her hoodie tucked under her arm. He told himself it was the vivid color of the bra that drew his attention to her pointed nipples  _ just _ visible through the thin material of her bra. 

When her face was finally unobscured, Ben knew for a fact he was a goner. He didn’t think he had a type— but if he did, she was it. She was in fact the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on, even though he was only seeing her through the peephole.  _ Devastatingly beautiful _ . Her hair was tied up in three buns that would look ridiculous on anyone else but her. He couldn’t quite make out the color of her eyes, but they projected a ray of sunshine as she belted out Kung Fu Fighting, her fists punching the air in between her stretches. And she had  _ dimples _ . Oh how he wanted to run his fingers over them... and other parts of her body.

_ Stop it, you fucking pervert. _

It was a mystery why she decided to stretch in the hallway when she could have done it in the comfort of her own apartment, but who was he to complain? He glanced at his microwave clock and noted that he’d been standing there for a good three minutes creepily watching her through a fucking peephole.

Now he had a hard-on— and a diminishing amount of shame. He had been too wrapped up in the move and his job, it had been... _ a while _ ...since his dick got any attention.

_ Fine. Let’s get this over with. _

He wasted no time in yanking down his sweatpants, his very erect dick jutting out, already ruddy and desperate.

_ Wait, the lube is in the bedroom. Shit. Fuck it. _

He spat on his palm and then dragged it down the length of his shaft. His other hand braced against the door.

_ Alright. _

He gripped his shaft and slowly started to move his fist up and down, catching the bead of precum and smearing it all over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes, trying to conjure an image that wasn’t his hot new neighbor, but the curve of her hips and the dip of her dimples kept popping up in the back of his mind. He tried thinking of the last couple of porn videos he watched, or his last sexual encounters. His efforts were in vain, she kept overriding his other imaginings.

_ Imagine her coming back from that run, all sweaty. She would knock on your door because she had been locked out. She’d be shy, and for once you’d take your foot out of your mouth and be charming. Make dad proud and turn on the Solo charm. Okay— now stop thinking about dad. _

_ After breaking the ice and some playful banter, maybe she’d let you kiss her. And when you lick the seam of her soft lips— they must be soft— they’d part to grant you access to explore. _

_ Imagine running fingers through her hair as her body pressed flush against yours. _

_ Imagine peeling that sports bra off. The cute, perky nipples. How they would fit so well in your hands, in your mouth. How she would squirm when you roll each one between your fingers. _

_ Imagine pulling her waistband down, sliding her underwear aside as you kneel down and lick the sweat off her thighs. Imagine running your tongue over her slit, circling her clit as your fingers pump her cunt. _

_ Imagine the noises she makes. Her scent. How she cries out your name. How she tugs on your hair to bury you deep. _

His forehead leaned on the door. He had to keep it down, had to make sure she wasn’t going to hear him. His strokes came faster, sweat formed between his brows. His breath came out in short and sharp huffs. He bit down his lower lip until he tasted blood when he came hard. 

When his heart finally returned to a normal rate, and the ringing stopped in his ears, he realized the extent of what he had just done.

He had just jerked off to a complete stranger.

***

Every time he saw her, he got hard. It was sort of a Pavlovian thing. Hot neighbor girl present? Erection, check.

What made matters worse was the fact that he kept missing out on the chance to introduce himself to her. Ben really did try to talk to her, or say hello at least, but she always seemed to be on a call with her friend, Rose. And not only was she beautiful, she was funny and witty too. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but, again, it’s not his fault she had those loud conversations in the hallway.

Ah, and there was the time where she offered him a slice of pizza. He was in the middle of a phone call with his mother. She’d taken him by surprise as he didn’t quite expect her to offer him food, and his mom was in the middle of one of her long rants about how she was getting older and she had no grandkids to show for it. She’d retreated into her unit before Ben got a chance to say yes to the pizza. Yes to _ anything _ she was willing to offer him, really.

(He jerked off to the image of her eating pizza naked that night.)

Or that one time he bumped into her in the lobby, he almost got to talk to her but Maz spotted him and pulled him away to ask him if he was still single because she knew people she could introduce him to. His mother must have put her up to it. By the time he was done chatting with Maz, his neighbor had disappeared.

“Maz, who lives in 17B?”

“17B? Oh. Rey. Rey Johnson. Very nice girl.”

“Rey Johnson.” He repeated her name like it was a wish.

The entire elevator ride up to his floor he thought of how he missed the chance to introduce himself to her whenever he ran into her. He thought of how he should just knock on her door and not leave their meetings up to chance anymore.

Because fate was a cruel, cold bitch...the first thing he saw when the elevator door opened was her absurdly perfect ass as she bent over to pick up her keys from the floor.

Ben was frozen solid, unable to move. Unable to peel his eyes away from the sight of his neighbor in a tight pencil skirt in a compromising position.

A litany of curse words escaped her mouth as she struggled to get the lock to open. It was cute and arousing all at the same time. It would have been a perfect opportunity for him to walk over and say hi, or perhaps even offer to help. It really would have. But Ben was too busy ogling when her door slammed shut. Yet again.

He was  _ not _ a fourteen year old teenager who got hard all the time, but it seemed like his cock hadn’t gotten this memo. It was almost exhausting how many times he’d masturbated since he first laid eyes on her. Almost. And it was quite amazing how much real estate she already claimed in his brain, considering they didn’t even know each other. Well at least he knew her name now. Rey Johnson.

He got his slacks unzipped and his cock free in record time the moment he stepped into his apartment. Arousal flared within him as he kicked his pants and underwear aside, walking towards the living room to sit down on the couch.

Eyes sliding shut, he thought of the way she might smell up close. Her soft breath against his neck. Her skin beneath his hands. To squeeze her breast. To lick, flick, and suck on her nipples. 

He reached down and began to stroke himself, breath hitching as he wondered how it would feel to have her take his cock into her warm mouth. 

He closed his eyes and squeezed harder as he imagined how her tongue would swirl around his swollen cockhead as she took the tip in her mouth, how her pretty little lips would stretch around his girth.

He imagined her bobbing up and down his shaft, now slick with the mix of his pre-cum and her spit.

He imagined grinding his hard length against her warm, wet entrance. Her tight, wet pussy clenching and surrounding his cock as she sank down onto him inch by inch. How her tits bounced as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts.  _ Oh god, her tits. _

He imagined the moans of pleasure and the filthy words coming out of her mouth,  _ “Please, Ben—Fuck me. Yeah, like that— Fuck me harder— I need more—”  _ The words whispered in his ear, reverberating through his veins.

He fucked his hand in earnest, pumping faster and erratically. The familiar tingling pressure spread up from his shaft to his spine. The pleasure coursed like a wave through his body, his toes curled. He grabbed the throw pillow beside him like a lifeline.

Flashes of her smile, her infectious laughter, that glimmer of  _ something _ in her eyes suddenly crowded his imagination. Would she pull him in close and hold him tight afterwards? Would she run her fingers through his hair and gently trace patterns on his back as she hummed off-key?

And _ that _ did it.

He was reduced to panting and groaning as his back arched and he came, ribbons of his hot cum painting his stomach.

He dug the palm of his non-jerking hand into his eye, the other came to rest against his trembling thigh.

It was one thing to completely lust over her, but this was something else.

_ What the fuck is wrong with you? _

  
  


*******

  
  


Ben was not having the best Friday morning. He was annoyed that he couldn’t get a lick of sleep last night— thanks to a certain neighbor who just couldn’t seem to vacate his imagination— and he had a full day ahead of him. Two classes to teach, a bunch of emails to respond to, and a mountain of papers to grade. On top of that, he had a departmental meeting later in the afternoon. No doubt that it was another meeting that could have been an email.

The weekend couldn't come soon enough. He needed a break. Maybe he should go away for the weekend. At least then it would be less likely for him to bump into his neighbor again. This whole thing he had with imaginary Rey Johnson had to stop.

“Hold the door!”

He mindlessly stuck his arm out to stop the door from closing.

“Oh thank fuck.”

_ Oh shit, it’s her. _

“Spasibo!”

_ Why is she thanking me in Russian? _

Ben was too confused to respond, but he gave her a quiet nod and decided to distract himself from getting hard by responding to the emails on his phone.

_ Why is it that students only email you with questions two days before an assignment is due when they actually had two weeks to do it? _

“Shut up. I won’t. But you won’t believe who’s on the elevator with me.”

He tensed up, realizing that she was talking about him. Suddenly, it dawned on him that it was quite possible that she heard him through the door as he pleasured himself and that now she thought of him as a creep.

“Hot new neighbor guy!”

_ What now? _

“Fucking hot, I tell you. He’s wearing a damn suit and he’s got this shirt on… Rose, I swear to God the buttons are about to pop. Having a chest so wide should be illegal.”

He quickly looked down at his shirt, noticing that the buttons were indeed kind of straining. He had started working out harder lately, because he had to distract himself from his own impure thoughts of his neighbor, who apparently had impure thoughts of her own. About him. 

_ Say something. Say anything. Anything. Hello is a good place to start. _

Before he could, the elevator jolted and came to an abrupt stop.

“For fuck’s sake, let me call you right back.”

_ Of-fucking-course shit like this would happen. Who did I piss off in my previous life? _

Rey had pressed the help button, and a faint sound came through the crackling intercom, “Hello?”

  
  
“Hey Maz, it’s Rey Johnson from 17B. Me and the guy from 17A are both stuck in the elevator.”

“Ben Solo?” Maz asked. Rey looked at him, and he gave her a nod.

“Yes. Can you please get us out?” she pleaded.

“I call maintenance people, but might take long,” Maz responded. “Ben,  возможно, вам придется подождать (You might have to wait).”

“Ah, я опаздываю на работу (I’m going to be late for work).”

“простите за неудобства (Sorry for the inconvenience).”

She cleared her throat as she approached the intercom, “Sorry to interrupt, Maz, but how long?” 

She stood way too close to him, and now he knew what she smelled like. Vanilla with a hint of lemon. And he could make out the colour of her eyes. Hazel with specks of green and gold. And all her freckles. From the ones dusting her scrunched-up nose, to the ones down her neck, to the ones disappearing below her collarbone into her cleavage.

_ Great. This really is not the time nor the place to get aroused. Get your shit together. Go look in the corner. The carpet is peeling off. Focus on that. _

“Eh...one...two hours?”

“What a shitty situation, huh?” she muttered quietly.

_ You can say that. Not only that I’m trapped in an elevator, but I’m trapped with you. And apparently you think I’m hot? And now I have to will this erection away before you think I’m a total pervert. The peeling carpet is not helping. Think of the old dudes walking around naked in the gym. Think of their old, wrinkly ball sacks. _

“Rose, I’ll be late _.  _ The elevator broke down, you bitch.”

_ Oh, that's right. I probably should text Hux and ask him to cover my first class. _

That’s when he noticed that she was starting to take her coat off.

_ No, no, no, please don’t— Fuck— Okay— The coat is off. And she’s wearing a sheer blouse. And yep that’s her black bra right there. Look away, I repeat, look away. _

_ “Wait, are you telling me you are stuck in the elevator with hot new neighbor guy?” _

_ Oh wow, did she just put her phone on speakerphone? What kind of person would do that? _

“Yepppp!”

Hux responded to his text, saying he would cover the class but Ben would owe him “big time.”

_ I really need new, reliable friends. And I think I might be having a fever dream. _

He quietly pinched his thigh to check.

_ Nope. This is real. Fuck— maybe this is a prank. This has Poe written all over. _

“God—the only bad thing about this situation is that we can’t have steamy elevator sex because I can’t ask for it.”

At this point, Ben was 95% certain he had been pranked. There’s no way this was happening. He glanced around the elevator, trying to spot any hidden cameras. There were none. There wasn’t even a security camera in the elevator.

He tried to listen in on more of their conversation, but it was proving to be harder and harder with each passing second. His heartbeat was thumping loud and fast in his ears. He gripped his phone so hard the screen might have cracked.

“Rose, he’s so hot. I really want to stick my tongue down his throat and beg him to fuck me six ways to Sunday.”

_ If this is a prank, it’s definitely not funny. _   
  


“I guess it’s a good thing he doesn’t speak English. I can say all these things and it’s all hypothetical.”

It dawned on him that she legitimately thought he did not speak English. He thought back to their previous interactions, and everything clicked. He never actually said a word to her, she never stayed long enough for him to. And every time she saw him, be it in the lobby or the hallway, he had been speaking in Russian. It was a colossal misunderstanding.

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide his growing smile, as he realized that he was not as alone in his desire. She felt it, too—the same  _ pull _ . 

“Did I tell you he’s got large fingers? His hand is like...twice the size of mine. I’m watching him type on his phone right now and he makes it look so  _ tiny _ .”

_ Okay, so how do I break it to her that I understand every single word that is coming out of her mouth? And that I will definitely put my fingers to good use. My fingers, my tongue, my cock. _

He glanced over to see that she crossed her arms tightly around her chest, her breathing hitched as she focused on his hands. 

“Nothing would ever happen anyway. Clearly we don’t even speak the same language. He’d never know about my silly crush. This is just going to be one for the spank bank.”

_ “Should have really Googled the translation for ‘can you fuck me’ earlier, huh?” _

She finally hung up her phone and let out a long sigh.

Ben mustered up all the courage he had and finally broke his silence with two words, “Trahni menya.”

She looked at him confusedly and her eyes went wide, “Excuse me?”

“Fuck me— in Russian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I tap my mic and roll out a list of people I am grateful to for their help in making this chapter happen.  
> Thanks to [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest) for beta-ing and looking out for me, to [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillant) for all our spit-balling and screaming sessions, to [Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorithic) for the keyboard smashing excitement, to [Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_vee) for yet another wonderful title suggestion, [Vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas) for double checking all the Russian lines, and [Debbie](https://twitter.com/driversputa) for the beautiful moodboard!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment section below!


End file.
